TDA episode 8: Bank Time
Chris: last time on TDA, the cast had a monster challenge, austin quit the game and left, 5 remain who will go this time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION Theme song Rocky: final 5! Marshall: Yeah Tundra: alright! Colin: I might win Topher: selfie Rocky: don't start Everyone laughs Topher: I'll stop Tundra: I wonder what today's challenge is Colin: something good I hope Marshall: Yeah Rocky: Marshall you and me to the finals Tundra: ahem Rocky: oh right Tundra: let's go They walk out of the trailer Chris: hello cop and robbers Rocky: what? Chris: today's challenge is the cops must get the robbers Rocky: who's the cops and robbers Chris: I will get to that Colin: do the robbers get anything Chris: just money, Chris money Colin: really Rocky: I don't like this Chris: QUIET! Rocky: sorry Chris: anyways let's continue, the robbers are Colin and Marshall Marshall: nooooo! Colin: sweet! Rocky: wait its uneven then Chris: someone sits out Topher: I will Rocky: Chase would love this Tundra: let's go Chris: eheheheh stop right there, you don't go the robbers get a 10 second head start Colin: yes! They run off Chris: count Rocky: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 They run Topher: selfies Chris: stop Topher Topher: UGH fine Colin: run marshy! Marshall: I'm trying Rocky: I see you Marshall! He runs to Marshall Marshall: AHHHHHH He runs faster Marshall: bye Colin Colin: what how! Rocky grabs Colin Colin: aww nuts Marshall: sorry Colin! Rocky: tundra get Marshall Tundra: alright got it Chris: seriously Topher Topher: what Chris: a selfie of a plant Topher: I named it Larry, don't be mean Chris: what ever, Larry can't talk Topher: SHUT IT YOU'RE MAKING LARRY CRY He pets Larry Chris: alright... I'll be going have fun Chris walks away Topher: don't worry Larry, the bad guys gone Chris: WEIRDO! Topher: he's talking to the tree Larry Marshall: ohhhh now what Tundra: ah ha! Marshall! Marshall: OMG! Marshall runs into a pond Marshall: ugh great! Tundra: got you! Chris: both of you tied! Rocky: so we both win? Chris: nope Tundra: what happens Chris: tiebreaker! Rocky: how? Chris: first to get Topher wins Rocky: ahha Chris: GO! Tundra: I'll get him! Colin: you ok Marshall Marshall: Yeah Rocky: TOPHER WHERE ARE YOU! Topher: huh? Tundra: COME HERE! Topher: why? Rocky: TO GET YOU Topher: ummm Topher runs down a path Topher: YOU WON'T GET ME! Tundra jumps in front of him He jumps over her Tundra: SHOW OFF! Topher: how? Topher sees Rocky He slides under him Rocky: seriously, this pup has skill Topher: THANKS! He runs into a ditch Topher: WHAT THE! Rocky: haha Chris: good job Rocky, you win! Rocky: do I vote some one out Chris: nope Chris: everyone vote, except Rocky Rocky: aww Rocky walks to the trailer Tundra: bye Colin Everyone votes Chris: first safe is, Marshall Marshall: yes! Chris: tundra Tundra: yes! Chris: the final gilded Chris goes to Drum roll Chris: Topher Topher: Yeah! Colin: aww Tundra: sorry bud Colin: bye guys All: bye He gets in the limo Colin: here I come Ryan (sigh) Tundra: I feel horrible Chris: Well that's a rap, who will get lamed next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!